


Batting for the Right Team

by grrriliketigers



Category: The Closer
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-16
Updated: 2014-09-16
Packaged: 2018-02-17 16:26:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2315978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grrriliketigers/pseuds/grrriliketigers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brenda calls Sharon out at a crime scene but a misunderstanding makes for an interesting series of proceeding events</p>
            </blockquote>





	Batting for the Right Team

**Author's Note:**

> This was written in 2010

“ _Chief_ ,” Sharon said firmly, her nostrils flaring with indignation, pulling her aside so as not to be overheard by Buzz’s video camera. “What you’re proposing is an illegal search-”

“Captain, we have a search warrant!”

“Which only includes the living and dining rooms.” She hissed. “You can’t ask your men to go traipsing all over the house _on video camera_.” 

“Sometimes I wonder whose side your on.” Brenda scowled, crossing her arms. 

“I’m going to go to go tell Flynn to stop searching the back bedroom right now.” 

Brenda watched Sharon walking away with annoyance and called out, “goddamnit, Captain, why can’t you just bat for the right team for once?”

Sharon turned back to Brenda, her eyes set in an angry glare. The entirety of Major Crimes turned, stunned, including the CSUs and Buzz who swung the camera toward Brenda. 

“Why can’t you try not being so intolerant all the time?” Sharon snapped before throwing her hands up and storming out of the house. Search be damned, she was too pissed off to go back inside or back to work so she got in her car and she drove home. 

When she woke up the next morning she had a sick feeling in the pit of her stomach that she’d just committed career suicide. Last night it had seemed worth it to walk out on Chief Johnson, leaving her standing there with her mout agape… but today in the unforgiving light of day she saw it for what it was: one of the worst decisions she’d made in a long time. 

As she walked through the hallway three different people smiled at her and two people said hello. People seemed happy to see her? That did not bode well. Surely that meant she was about to be imminently fired and they couldn’t contain their glee. 

By the time Sharon reached Pope’s door she was so ashamed of her actions she actually felt like she might cry. 

Sharon took a deep breath and just started. "I am so sorry, sir, i have never walked off a scene in my life and-" 

He held up a hand to stop her. "It's okay, captain, it's understandable. What Chief Johnson said was inexcusable and you shouldn't have been outed that way." 

Sharon narrowed her eyes in confusion, "excuse me?" 

"You should have been able to come out on your own terms." 

"Yeah..." 

"And don't worry, I'm going to have Chief Johnson complete mandatory sensitivity training." 

Sharon had to fight herself to keep from grinning. "That would certainly help ease the pain..." She studied him for a moment, “so… I’m not getting fired?”

“Oh my god, no!” Pope put up his hands to stop her train of thought. “The LAPD is completely supportive of you and your sexuality.” 

“But… I walked out of a home search…” Sharon bit her lip, feeling like she should probably take responsibility for her actions. 

“Chief Johnson was completely out of line and I assure you that that behaviour won’t be tolerated.” 

“The thing is that I’m not really-”

Pope nodded emphatically, “you’re not really comfortable. Of course you’re not. If you need to take a few days, I understand.” 

She shook her head, “no, I’d like to just get back to work, actually. So…”

“Oh, yes, of course.” She stood and he took the cue. He smiled, “I really admire you, Captain Raydor.”

Raydor’s eyebrows went up and she was miliseconds away from asking if she could get that in writing before her phone vibrated. She held it up, “work.” 

“Of course.” 

She slipped out into the hallway and opened the text, Morales was getting ready to perform the autopsy on the victim from her case. 

So accustomed was she to people in the hallway parting – read: scattering to avoid her – she was stunned when she ran into a warm body as she was replying to the message. 

“Whoa!” Mikki Mendoza laughed, catching Sharon by the elbow and giving her a charming smile. 

“Sorry, I’m in your way…” Sharon attempted to go around. 

Mikki moved to stand in front of her again. “No, I was looking for you.” 

Sharon cocked her head to the side in confusion. “Oh… Do you have an open ois investigation?”

“I just wanted to say that I’m really proud to know that a non-heteronormative woman has been able to achieve Captain’s rank. It really makes me feel hopeful.” 

Part of Sharon itched to apologize and tell her the truth but she was instantly reminded of the speech she’d delivered to Brenda. She _had_ thought that Brenda should take the job even if she didn’t want it so she could be a positive role model. Maybe this was an opportunity to do the same, maybe she should keep her mouth shut and go with it. 

Sharon smiled, “thank you, Detective.” 

“Captain, if you ever want to get together and have a drink and just talk, about being out in the LAPD or anything, a group of us meet at the Godmother Saloon every Thursday.” 

Sharon searched her face, “you’re asking me to join you for a drink?”

“Yeah, if you want to. We’re a great group, we get pretty wild.” She laughed, “but you know, it’s just a handful of gays and lesbians. I know sometimes I feel like I know my squad members respect me and they’re my friends but sometimes it’s nice to really hang out with like minded people.” 

“Yeah, no. I… this is the first time ever that someone outside of FID has asked to see me outside of work… I’m just… _stunned_.” Sharon admitted. “Thank you, it’s very kind of you.” 

“Well, _anytime_ , Captain.” Mikki produced her business card from her back pocket, “my cell.” 

“Thank you.” Sharon said, still not entirely believing her ears or eyes. 

Mikki put out her hand and Sharon accepted it. Mikki’s hand shake was firm and sincere and Sharon found herself still stunned moments later when she was alone in the hallway before heading for the elevators for her date in the morgue.

**

“Sorry I’m late,” she apologized, stepping over the threshhold into the chilled autopsy room and securing her hair back. 

“Not a problem, just getting started.” Morales made the Y-incision in the victim’s chest, eyes still on the chest cavity of the deceased he said, “I heard about Chief Johnson outing you on camera.” 

Sharon wasn’t sure how to respond, usually this sort of thing transpired without any personal conversation. The year Brenda’s parents had made everyone Christmas dinner Sharon had gotten to know him a little bit but they’d never really talked. 

“Preliminary findings are that he was killed with a single gun shot to the chest.” Morales adjusted the magnifier over his right eye, “x-rays suggest that it’s still intact so I should be able to get that to you.” 

“Thank you.” Sharon straightened and got ready to make her exit. 

“You know,” he looked up at her, stopping her in her tracks, “we’ve never really had a chance to talk.” 

“No, we haven’t.” Sharon agreed, not bothering to mention that she’d ‘never had a chance’ to talk with anyone outside of IA so she wasn’t shocked by this statement. 

“If you ever want to you know where to find me.” He smiled. 

Sharon was starting to get more comfortable with people at work smiling sincerely at her but she wasn’t quite there and she was doing her best not to be really awkward. “Thank you.” 

She went straight upstairs to IA – it took a little extra time because of all the people who smiled and said hi as she passed. How the hell the news had managed to spread so quickly was beyond her. She’d walked off of the job around three the day before and by nine the next morning the rumor seemed to have made the rounds to every member of the LAPD. 

In the familiar setting of her squad room, the smiling faces of her own people not throwing her for a loop. She baracaded herself in her office, completing paperwork as the day drew on, relishing in the comforting feeling of being alone. 

Slinging her purse over her shoulder she said goodnight to her underlings and had to say goodnight to another handful of people on her way out. 

As the week went on she had expected the awkward friendliness to wane and then disappear but instead it had increased. She actually found herself getting more and more accustomed to people being nice to her and she started wondering how she’d done without it all these years. 

After she got out of work on Friday she was almost considering calling one of her new “friends” but wasn’t sure yet if she could be friends with someone under false pretenses. However, she wasn’t ready to go straight home. 

The door opened and Brenda blinked at the brunette with shock. “Captain…?”

“Chief Johnson, I just wanted to say… thank you.” Sharon shoved her hands into her pockets. When Brenda still looked stunned, Sharon added, “I know that you meant when you said that I should bat for the right team. I _know_ that you meant to stop being an IA bitch.” 

“Your words, not mine, Captain.” Brenda grinned. 

“It’s the damnedest thing.” Sharon continued, “since everybody thinks I’m a lesbian everyone has been really nice to me. I’m not really used to that and… I like it, I don’t feel like everyone is tripping all over themselves to get away from me anymore. That’s a nice feeling.” 

“And you’ve never been with a woman?”

Sharon shook her head, “never.” 

Brenda nodded, considering this for a moment. “Never even kissed a woman?” 

“Not once!” Sharon laughed. 

Brenda thought about this for a moment. 

“I obviously want to be truthful but I don’t want to go back to being ignored.” Sharon admitted in a soft voice. 

“I don’t ignore you, Captain.” 

Sharon grinned, “sometimes you do try _very_ hard to ignore me but… no, it’s usually unsuccessful.” 

“So, what are you going to do?” 

Sharon shrugged, “I guess the only thing I can do is ‘fess up. I keep trying to tell myself that I don’t have to but I don’t think I can live with myself if I keep up the charade. I’m sure there are really officers in the LAPD that struggle with being out at work and I don’t want to belittle their experience.” 

Brenda nodded, “the way I see it, Cap’n, you have a couple of options. One, you fess up to the whole thing and come out of the closet as a card carrying heterosexual.” 

Sharon waited for a moment and when Brenda didn’t continue she prodded gently, “two?”

“Or two,” she shrugged, “you can let me make an honest woman out of you.”

“Oh?” Sharon cocked her head to the side, “and how might you go about doing that?”

Brenda stepped closer to Sharon and slipped her fingers into lush brunette waves. “Like this…” she waited a moment to let Sharon protest and when she didn’t she pressed her lips against the older woman’s. 

Sharon let her eyes flutter shut, Brenda’s lips felt so soft and warm and inviting. Sharon melted into the kiss, letting out a soft moan of contentment. She felt Brenda grin against her lips and she wanted nothing more than to wipe it off her face. 

She saw no better way than to turn the tables on her. Sharon put her hands on Brenda’s slim hips and she easily pushed the woman back before pushing her against the wall, deepening the kiss. 

Brenda tasted exactly like Sharon would have expected – like Merlot and dark chocolate – and partaking in her felt just as sinfully decadent. Brenda’s fingers in her hair switched to massaging her scalp and Sharon melted into her. 

One of Brenda’s hands dropped from Sharon’s hair to Sharon’s ass, dragging her closer as the kiss became needier and more desperate. Brenda pushed a leg between Sharon’s thighs and Sharon moaned a low and guttural groan. 

Brenda’s body was buzzing with arousal, feeling the wetness pooling at her centre. She reached behind her to slam the door shut to allow them more privacy. 

The sound of the slamming door brought Sharon back to reality. She stepped back from Brenda, her heart pounding, her eyes wide and her mouth agape. “Chief… I…” 

Brenda rubbed her face, “oh god, I’m going to have to do another session of sensitivity training, aren’t I?” She looked up at Sharon. “You don’t have to tell Will about this, do you?” 

“No, no…” 

“It’s ironic because I went to sensitivity training for telling you to straight up and between the two of us I’m the one who’s not totally a hetero.” Brenda laughed ironically, “but I guess it’s my karma for being a bitch to you all the time.” 

“Hold on.” Sharon put up her hands, “hold on for a minute, just stop talking.” 

Brenda leaned back against the wall and Sharon leaned back against the door. Sharon ran a calming hand through her hair. “That was…” 

Brenda bit her lip, holding her breath. 

“I can’t even…” Sharon stuttered. 

It was almost worth the sexual harrassment complaint Brenda was surely facing, to see the always-put-together Captain Raydor speechless. Sharon blew out a breath and leaned her head back against the door. 

Brenda folded her arms across her chest, waiting for Sharon to form some semblance of a thought. 

Sharon straightened up and took a deep breath, “oh fuck it,” she breathed as she pinned the blonde against the wall, capturing her lips in a searing kiss. The earlier fire between them ignited immediately as Sharon pushed her leg between Brenda’s legs. 

Brenda broke the kiss to moan, letting her head loll back and Sharon used the opportunity to cover her neck with nips and kisses. Brenda’s hands pushed Sharon’s blouse out from her skirt and ran her fingers up the expanse of abdomen up to her bra.

Sharon ground her thigh into Brenda and Brenda lost all ability to control her finer motor movements for a few seconds. Those few seconds were all Sharon needed to gain the upper hand as she grabbed Brenda’s pyjama shirt and pulled it open, buttons flying through the air. 

Sharon palmed Brenda’s breasts, kneading the soft flesh. Brenda panted and pulled Sharon’s shirt up and off, discarding it. She’d thought about getting the Captain naked so many times and, though she didn’t want to rush through it like a kid on prom night, she didn’t want to give Sharon much opportunity to change her mind. 

The way Sharon rolled her nipple while she sucked on the sensitive skin in the nape of her neck, she’d probably have to shoot her if she backed out now. 

Brenda gathered Sharon’s skirt and pulled it up around her waist, letting her hands roam free over Sharon’s well-toned ass. Sharon dipped her head and took Brenda’s nipple into her mouth and she thought she was just going to fall apart right then and there. 

Brenda’s fingers ran up Sharon’s supple thighs, feeling the heat emanating from the older woman’s sex. “You’re so sexy,” Brenda breathed. She knew that the more she talked the more likely it was that Sharon would make her stop again but she couldn’t hold back. 

Two fingers slipped into Sharon and she gasped out a moan before burying her face in Brenda’s hair and rolling her hips. “Everytime I see you in pinstripes I want to fuck you…” 

Bracing herself against the wall, Sharon bucked her hips in time with Brenda’s thrusting. Sharon was feeling dizzy with arousal as the blonde’s fingers curled inside her, pressing into all of the right spots. 

“When you wear stilettos…” Brenda moaned into her ear, feeling Sharon’s muscles getting tighter around her, “seeing your calf muscles flexing… so fucking hot…” 

Sharon dropped her hands to Brenda’s hips, gripping them tightly for leverage as her body started spasming and coming apart around Brenda’s frantically pumping digits. Sharon’s legs wobbled and Brenda wrapped an arm around her waist before they both sank to the floor. 

Sharon let her head fall to Brenda’s shoulder. Brenda brushed her hair away from her face and pressed gentle kisses to her forehead and temple. Her heart started to pound again, whatever Sharon said next could make or break her. 

Sharon wrapped her arms around Brenda and gave her a squeeze. “I think I ruined your shirt.” 

“You did but it’s okay.” Brenda smiled. 

Sharon took a deep breath and let it out slowly. “That was…” she trailed off. 

“Cap’n, you’re killing me…” Brenda groaned. “Seriously, my nervous system can’t take much more of this. Did you like it? Hate it? Are you going to file a complaint against me?” 

“Does this answer your question?” Sharon purred, cupping her face and pulling her in for a deep, sensual kiss. 

Pulling back, Brenda grinned, “it’s still a little fuzzy but I know how you can make it clearer…” 

“Oh yeah?” Sharon breathed, her hand slipped past the waistband of Brenda’s pyjama pants, “am I in the ball park?”

“Oh yes. You’re definitely batting for the right team now…”


End file.
